New to Creation EDITED
by JasperW
Summary: Hikaru Ayame is a strange girl; she cannot remember any of her past, and she is one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. When she is kidnapped and confronted with the truth-and love-will she embrace it, or run away from it?
1. No Missions for a While

**NOTE**: _Okay, well, if you hadn't already noticed, I'm deleting the old version of New to Creation and am creating a new one. The reason for this: I am doing some serious editing, mostly to the early chapters. The later ones I won't be doing much to, since they're pretty good. I will be trying to post one chapter per week, if I can, until I'm caught up again._

**Chapter****One:**

"Oh, man," I sighed, gazing up at the striking blue Konoha sky, laid out in a soft field of grass. My long, black hair pooled around my head like a halo as I watched the clouds roll by with a sort of awe, their simple beauty mesmerizing. "Life has never been so sweet, huh?"

My companion at the time, Haruno Sakura, turned to me from her sitting place beside me and nodded in agreement, a smile playing at her lips. The midday sun shone brightly and caused her pale green eyes to sparkle like small emeralds. "Yeah, it has." She gazed back up at the sky. "No missions for a while...it's so peaceful. I'm still kind of getting used to it."

I frowned slightly at the indirect mention of the departure of Naruto. He'd only been gone for about three months, but I've missed my Naru-chibi a lot since he'd left for further training. Since then I'd been trying to distract myself from it, spending as much time out of our shared apartment as I could manage. It's just not the same here without Naruto. At least, to me.

"Yeah, me, too." I said, trying to hide the slight sad edge to my voice. "I miss him."

"What?" Sakura was confused for a second before she realized who I was talking about. "Oh...Naruto." she said, gazing down at me. "Well...he's in good hands. And it's not like he can't take care of himself."

"I know that, Sakura. It's just that I haven't been separated from him for so long. He's like...a little brother to me. And a best friend. I feel so awkward with-"

"Ayame! Ayame!"

I frowned and propped myself up on my elbows to face the ninja that was calling me. "Hello, Kiba."

He began talking before he reached me. "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you for briefing. You've been assigned a mission." he said with a smile, Akamaru barking happily inside his parka.

Sighing heavily, pulled myself up from the grass and brushed off my clothes. "Maybe you spoke to soon about those missions, Sakura. See you later." I waved good-bye to her and walked away with Kiba toward Hokage tower.

We walked in silence for a while before I couldn't take the silence anymore. Me and Kiba aren't very close, but we can still consider ourselves as friends. "So how's everything been going? I haven't seen you in a while."

Kiba shrugged and petted Akamaru on the head absently—a cute sight, really, once you think about it. "Well, I haven't had a mission in a couple of weeks, and one of our dogs had puppies two weeks ago. I've kind of had my hands full with that for a bit."

I nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's pretty cool. I haven't been doing much of anything lately." I said, shifting my glance upward.

"Hm, I bet that gets boring."

"Oh, you have no idea, Kiba."

We chatted about other random topics until we finally reached the tower and Lady Tsunade's office.

"It's good to see you, Ayame." she greeted me with a slight, noble nod of her head. Shikamaru was standing almost boredly near her desk. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Tsunade propped her arms on her desk, crossing her fingers in front of her mouth. "I have a mission for the three of you. I know you are not accustomed to working together, but I chose you three for each of your unique qualities. Your mission is to track down and capture an escaped convict. Kiba, that, obviously, is where you come in. Shikamaru will serve as squad leader, and Ayame will serve as medic and as the main force of the team."

We nodded in unison, taking in what she said carefully. Being the "main force" of squads is not anything new to me. Though I am a chuunin, I could easily be AMBU, or jounin for that matter, but seeing as AMBU have a shockingly short life expectancy and are used as mere faceless tools, I found the higher rankings not to my taste. Besides, I had Naruto to look after.

She continued. "You have to watch your backs with this one; he was a known affiliate with Orochimaru. You will first follow him for as long as possible and gather as much information from him regarding the whereabouts and recent doings of Orochimaru as you can. Shikamaru, that is your department." A nod in his direction. "When you have done that, Ayame, with help from your partners of course, you are to restrain and contain him and bring him back here. Try not to stay longer than two weeks, understood?"

"Hai."

"Great. I have already supplied Shikamaru with the convict's information, and an article of his clothing for Kiba's tracking purposes. Ayame, I have this for you." She reached inside one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a piece of paper with markings on it. "To aide you in his restraint. Put it on his back, and it stops chakra flow, and completely paralyzes."

I widened my eyes, walked up to her desk and took the paper, examining it carefully. All that from one tiny piece of paper? Amazing!

"Please keep it safe. It is something I created, and is a terrible thing in the wrong hands." She warned.

"I will, Lady Hokage." I said, slipping it into my pants pocket.

Tsunade nodded solemnly. "Leave immediately, and I trust you three to complete this mission as quickly and as efficiently as possible. You are dismissed."

--*--*--

"Oh, I knew the peace wouldn't last long, Kikki." I said to my beloved black cat as I gathered my things to leave. I tried to pack as light as possible, seeing as I'd be carrying it around for quite a while. I also brought extra rations and money just in case. "You sure you'll be able to stay at Sakura's while I'm gone?"

I slung my pack over my shoulder and stroked her lovingly from head to tail. She purred happily in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, she's going to spoil you rotten, I know it! Come on, Kikki." I laughed and headed out of my room and towards the front door, pausing for a moment at Naruto's door. Knowing that thinking about his absence would only make me miss him even more, I continued quickly past and out the front door with Kikki at my heels.

--*--*--

"Hello, Sakura." I greeted her when she came to her door.

"Hey again!" She immediately turned her attention to Kikki, who had begun to circle around her legs, rubbing against them softly. She picked her and petted her lovingly, stroking between her ears. "Aw, you're the cutest little thing, aren't you?"

I sighed sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I swear, Sakura, you and Ino are going to spoil her rotten!" I laughed, and adjusted the straps on my backpack. "See you in a few days, okay?"

Sakura smiled, nuzzling Kikki. "Alright! See you then!"


	2. How Do You Know My Name?

**_NOTE: _Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was swamped with homework and projects...and my laziness and procrastination sunk in a little, too. Sorry! I think my next chapter will be up faster than this one.... Hopefully. XP**

**Chapter****Two:**

"Okay, Shikamaru," Kiba began as we were met up again at the gates of Konoha. "Let's see what you've got."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, not particularly pleased with Kiba's statement for some reason. He shook his head and pulled some papers from inside his vest, dismissing the dog trainer's comment. The first he showed us was a picture. It was of a middle-aged man (no surprise there), and from the picture you couldn't tell that he was dangerous. His hair was short and black, his skin lightly tanned, and he apparently had no taste for traditional ninja garb, since he was dressed in moderately expensive civilian clothes.

"This is the man we're looking for. Hiromasa Nogi." Shikamaru said, allowing us to soak in every minute detail of the picture. "Though he may not look it, he has a lot of muscle, so Kiba, Ayame," He looked directly at me with a grave expression. "Be very careful. He has not only his physical strength, but he channels his chakra to aide him, also."

"You mean like Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru nodded, and put the picture away, taking out a long, folded rectangle. "Yes, like Lady Tsunade. That is why she gave Ayame that tag. It would be extremely difficult to apprehend him without it. He also has extensive knowledge of forbidden jutsu, which is why A, he was in league with Orochimaru, and B, why we imprisoned him in the first place." He kneeled and unfolded the paper, spreading it out on the dirt. It was a map. "He was aided in his escape by another one of Orochimaru's henchmen. We were unable to identify the accomplice, however, and he disappeared as soon as we first lost sight of our escaped convict. Nogi was last seen in Otafuku Gai." He pointed to the city on the map. "There's no surprise he would hide out there for a while. There's so many festivals and people there that it would make it difficult to find him. Luckily, we have Akamaru and Kiba to help in that department. We will search there first, and if we don't find anything within four days, we will move on someplace else."

Kiba and I nodded, taking careful notes of our instruction.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Okay, let's get going."

We traveled on foot until it began to get dark. Otafuku Gai isn't very far from Konoha, so by that time, we were only two hours away, but we decided to make camp and turn in early so we could have more energy for our search tomorrow.

We stopped in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. Their leaves almost completely obscured our view of the night sky. It was quite a beautiful scene.

As we set up camp (which wasn't really much of a camp-just a fire and our sleeping bags placed in what seemed the most comfortable places in the clearing), I decided to do a little training to keep myself ready for the apprehension of our missing criminal.

"Hey, Kiba?" I asked once I had placed my sleeping bag in a soft patch under a tree not far from the fire. "Is there any water nearby? A lake, pond...anything like that?"

"Um, yes," he answered, subtly sniffing the air. "There's a lake of fairly good size not too far east. It's only about three minutes away if you run. Why?"

"Well," I began, idly tucking my long raven hair behind my ear. "First of all, I need a bath."

Kiba blushed slightly. "Oh."

"And second, it wouldn't hurt to do some training for tomorrow, just in case."

Shikamaru shook his head muttered something unintelligible. When began off toward the lake, he stopped me. " Be careful." he warned. "If anything doesn't seem right, call out or something. We don't need you getting hurt. Or worse-kidnapped or dead. You know what would happen if-"

"Yes, yes, I know." I grumbled, sighing in slight annoyance. I have heard this speech many times before, and to be frank, it was insulting. I'm not weak. "'It would be the very end of Konoha, and my the Gods forbid, life as we know it!'" I quoted the words of both Sarutobi-sensei and Lady Tsunade sarcastically.

Not pleased with my last remark, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at me. "Just be careful, Ayame."

I nodded solemnly and continued off to the water. When I arrived, I stared in slight awe at its natural beauty. The surface of the lake was perfectly still, and was illuminated exquisitely by the pale moonlight from above. It looked like a fairytale painting; almost unreal. I stepped cautiously to its shore, almost hating to disturb the peaceful surface. When I finally brought myself to set foot on it, the water rippled around my feet silently, the circles expanding smoothly until they disappeared. I walked clear out to the center and stared down into the water. It looked to be only four or so feet deep, and contained no animal life, so it was safe to practice my new jutsu here.

I did my appropriate hand sign, and concentrated my chakra into my hands and extended it out into the water itself through my feet. "Hn. Water Style: Water Typhoon Jutsu!"

I jumped into the air and raised my arms, two flumes of water following my hands. I twisted my body, in midair, sending myself spinning, still heading upward. I tensed and stopped my barreling, suspending myself in the air. The two flumes merged, forming a tornado-like wall of water surrounding me. Bringing my arms out, I spun once more, but more rapidly and furiously. Shots of water flew out in an inescapable barrage from the vortexed water like daggers, hitting all the surrounding trees and rocks, leaving behind marks and cuts before destabilizing, falling to the ground in puddles.

I allowed myself to fall back to the water's surface, landing with a soft _splish_. The water I had brought up fell down on me in a short shower, and what had collected on the shores drew back into the lake like a receding tide.

I froze when I felt a presence. It was foreign, yet...I knew it. Somehow. I looked around with as minimal of movements as possible. Seeing no one, and not wanting to give away my knowledge of their presence should they decide to attack, I made my way leisurely to the water's edge. I wasn't halfway there when I heard someone call my name.

"Ayame...what an impressive jutsu. And you came up with it on your own? You always were very gifted."

I froze and turned toward the voice. It was so familiar.... A man, who looked to be just meeting his early to mid-twenties, stepped out into view from behind a tree to my left. Damn...no wonder I didn't notice him before. "Who...are you? How do you know my name?"

He nudged his glasses up on his face and smiled. "I know much more than your name, Ayame-chan. I am Yakushi Kabuto. Pleased to meet you."

I narrowed my eyes at him scrutinizingly. I was getting a very strange sense of deja-vu. I was _sure_ I knew this man...but how? I don't remember meeting any white-haired men, save Jiraiya. But there was something about him...something that strangely drew me to him.... I didn't like it. "What do you want with me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, that question could be answered in a number of ways." he said, stepping onto the water and closer to me. "But, I suppose the best way is to say that _I _am not the one that wants you. My," He paused. "_Lord_ is the one that wants you."

I frowned. "Lord? Lord who?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't come." he said with a smile. It almost made my heart stop. The sincerity and devilishness of it...it was strikingly handsome, and fit him, strangely.

"Well, I'm not going with you either way, so what difference would it make?"

A frown was barely visible on his face for a split second before that smile made its way back. "If that's how you feel, then-Lord Orochimaru is the one that wants you."

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw went slack a little. They warned me this would happen... "_No_. _I'm not going to _him." I growled, clenching my fists unconsciously.

"I believe," he began, pushing his glasses up on his face gingerly. "that you are."

He was standing before me in a flash, and he tapped a pressure point on my left side. The same one that Lady Tsunade uses to incapacitate me when I'm "over the edge."

_How did he...?_

I was unconscious before I finished my thought.


	3. Drifting in Heaven

**PLEASE****READ****BEFORE****BEGINNING****THIS****CHAPTER!**_Okay, unlike when I first posted this fanfic, I am going to tell parts in Kabuto and Sasuke's points of view. It makes some of the things that happen to Ayame make much more sense. This particular chapter is told by Kabuto, and spans from somewhere in the second chapter to just after Ayame wakes up. I've never really written in a male's POV before much less a yaoi scene, so please let me know if it's terrible. Or good...whichever you think; I like feedback. I got sorta lazy towards the end, but, enjoy! 8D_

**Chapter****Three**:

I smirked to myself, admiring my handiwork over the past few days. I had successfully broken that Nogi character out of Konoha's high-security prison, hid him out safely, created a false trail into Otafuku Gai, and now as I was recently told by a highly reliable resource, gotten just the right shinobi on the trail. Orochimaru's plan, being executed mostly by me, was going smoothly, everything exactly as planned. Soon, I would be able to collect his little "prize" and get back to him so I could enjoy the praise soon to come.

Absently, I licked my lips, allowing my mind to wander over that subject while I sat high in a tree, waiting for the "prize". It didn't take long for her to reach the still waters, and when I got a good look at her...I almost fell out of the tree. Almost.

I lifted my glasses, rubbed my eyes, and replaced them to make sure I was seeing correctly.

I was.

I blinked a couple times to make sure.

I was.

She was beautiful. She was _perfect_. Her waist-length, raven hair shone in the pale moonlight. Her smooth, alabaster skin was flawless. And her eyes—oh, Gods, her eyes! Deep, golden eyes surveyed her surroundings with a sense of knowing far beyond her age, and though she was dressed in shinobi attire, when she stepped daintily onto the waters surface...she looked like an angel stepping into the light of Heaven.

_So this is Lord Orochimaru's "prize", huh? "Prize" is an understatement._

I froze when a thought hit me, along with a deep sense of dread. This beautiful young girl is what he's after. Who was with him long before me. Who will soon..._replace_ me. I didn't want to think of it that way, but deep down I knew it were true.

But just because I knew it were true, doesn't mean I have to accept it...or let it happen.

I looked on in slight intrigue as she readied herself for a jutsu. She performed a series of hand signs, and said, "Water Style: Water Typhoon Jutsu!" I raised an eyebrow. This aught to be interesting. And indeed it was.

She jumped into the air and raised her arms, two flumes of water following her hands. She twisted her body, in midair, sending it spinning, still heading upward. She then stopped, suspending herself in the air. The two flumes merged, forming a tornado-like wall of water surrounding her, somewhat hiding her from my view. The, bringing her arms out, she spun once more, but more rapidly and furiously. Shots of water flew out in an inescapable barrage from the vortexed water like knives, hitting all the surrounding rocks and trees, including mine, leaving behind marks and cuts before destabilizing, falling to the ground in puddles. Luckily, I was too high up for the range of her attack. If I were just a few branches lower...that would have caused some problems.

I was impressed. That was a nice display of power, but I could see it took a bit out of her. And I used tat to my advantage. I jumped from the tree, purposefully letting my presence known in the process. Just as I had planned, she froze, very discreetly checking for my position, then she kept walking. She obviously wasn't going to be the one to start the fight. Guess that means I have to.

I let my presence known, and she visibly tensed, almost immediately. She asked who was there, and I had to fight back a strong arousal at just the sound of her voice. It was unlike anything I had ever heard, and it left me speechless. It was soft and yet sharp, having a sort of reptilian sound to it, much like my Lord's voice. She called out again, and I snapped back into reality, stepping out of the shadows of the foliage.

I adjusted my glasses. "That was an impressive jutsu, Ayame. You came up with that all your own? You always were very gifted."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked, slightly nervous.

I smiled genuinely, trying to ease her. "I know much more than your name, Hikaru Ayame. My name is Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi. I'm very pleased to meet you." Inwardly, I frowned. That that sounded much to...I don't know, but it didn't sound like me.

She narrowed her eyes, surveying me. I could tell she was getting a sense of deja-vu from her expression, and I could also tell it frustrated her. "What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice cautious, obviously somewhat fearing the answer.

My mind immediately wandered to places it shouldn't have...at least, not at the present moment. "Well, that question could be answered in a number of ways," I answered, stepping onto the waters surface, and closer to her. "But the best way would be so say _I_ am not the one that wants you." Oh, man was that a lie! "My Lord does."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned, unclear with my vague answer. "Lord? Lord who?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't come." I said, smiling, but I gave her my special smile. The one that practically drives the Uchiha kid nuts. She apparently liked it also, though she tried hard to hide it.

"I'm not going with you either way, so what difference would it make?"

I slight frown dawned on my face before I quickly forced it away. She was going to make this difficult for me. I really don't have time for this... "If that's how you feel about it, then Lord Orochimaru is the one that wants you."

A look of genuine shock—well, more disbelief than anything, marred her angelic features. I hated to be the one causing it. She growled, a deep, primitive sound that seriously aroused me. I had to make this quick. _Very_ quick. "No." she said in that low tone. "_I'm not going to_ him."

I pushed my glasses up on my face, a plan quickly forming in my head. Instead of weakening her even more, I would just take her out, hoping to catch her by surprise. "I believe that you are." I said, then I was before her in a flash, tapping her special pressure point. She was unconscious in three seconds. I caught her before she fell, holding her bridal style. She was so beautiful...

It really didn't make my "situation" any better. I had half a mind to put her down against a tree and solve said problem, but reason said that wasn't such a good idea. With a deep sigh, I headed off to Lord Orochimaru with Ayame in my arms. I would have to deal with it later.

After I had deposited Ayame in her new room as I was ordered, I stopped by the bathroom to prepare myself before I made my way to Lord Orochimaru's quarters for my reward, also as ordered. My heart was racing with anticipation. Gods, I couldn't wait! When I finally got to his doors, I paused to quickly collect myself before pushing the behemoths open. I walked through the large empty front room, toward the door that leads to his actual bedroom in the back. I poised my hand to knock, but he spoke before I could.

"Come in, Kabuto-chan."

I bit down on my lip to keep from making any noise. Gods, how I loved his voice! I opened the door as instructed, and nearly ruined my pants at the sight that greeted me. He was sitting there, on the edge of his bed, wearing only what he was born with. I shut the door behind myself. I knew the drill well by now, so I got to following his example, being sure to make a show of it. He watched with hungry eyes, and inwardly, I was deeply satisfied with that.

I walked over slowly, and somewhat nervously straddled him. No matter how many times we do this, I'll always be nervous. His large member pressed against my throbbing, needy entrance almost insistently, reminding me of the first time we did this. I was stretched nearly to the point of ripping, but it was so good, and I couldn't wait to feel that again. He gripped my hips and hoisted me up, bringing me closer to him in the process to kiss and bite at my neck. With one particularly rough one, he slammed me down, impaling me deep and striking my prostate dead-on. I cried out, in both pain and pleasure, the discomfort immensely outweighed.

He smirked against the abused skin of my neck as he rocked me up and down, aiming for that spot, and hitting it ruthlessly. "You've been so obedient lately, Kabuto-chan." A very soft moan escaped him as I tightened around him. "You definitely deserve this reward, don't you?"

"Y...yes! Oh Gods, yes!" I gripped his arms tightly as my breath quickly grew harsher. Despite that, a string of desperate moans escaped me, driving him on. It was so good—no, _amazing_! I lost coherency faster than I had expected, the pleasure rocking through my body the only thing registering in my brain. My head felt heavy, so I rested it against his shoulder, only to snap it back up again when he moved me faster, his grip on me growing tighter as it drifted downwards to pull butt cheeks apart. I would probably have bruises there later, but I didn't care. Hell, if this place was on fire, I wouldn't give it a second thought!

"I'll give you more, then!"

I was moved even faster and harder, causing me to be penetrated so harshly, I temporarily lost the ability to make any sound at all, only small gasps escaping my lips. Stars clouded my vision, and I shut my eyes. I felt a hand wrap around my needy member, but when it didn't move, I whined softly, pleading for him to move it. I was so close to that blissful end, and that would send me over for sure, my Lord not too far behind.

"Would you like me to move, Kabuto-chan?" he asked, his voice in that tone I like so much, though he was about as out of breath as I was. That alone nearly sent me over, but he squeezed the base of my member, bringing me back down again. He was obviously waiting for an answer.

I nodded, forcing out a breathy "Y-_yes_!" He complied almost immediately, and it didn't take much of that for me to come, the milky white substance splattering both our stomachs. I automatically tightened around him, and he was shortly after, his come going deep inside me. We sat like that for a while, each of us trying to catch our breath while we rode out the last of that blissful high.

My Lord lifted me up off his now limp member, his come dripping back out of my abused entrance. I was tossed onto the bed and taken into a heated kiss. I was in heaven.

I walked back to Ayame's room leisurely. I knew she probably up up now, but I had to check up on her constantly, as ordered. When I reached her room, she was still sleeping soundly, a peaceful, angelic look on her face. I sat in a chair by the door and stared for I don't know how long before I forced myself to leave, shutting the door behind myself. It went on like this for a couple days until she finally decided to awaken.


	4. Two and a Half Days!

_**NOTE:**__ Okay, back to Aya's POV. This is a really short chapter, but eh…I got stuck, so…just bear with me. XP_

**Chapter****Four****:**

I awoke slowly, silence and a tremendous headache greeting me. I groaned irritably and rolled over in the bed. Despite the throbbing pain in my skull, the bed was extremely comfortable.

Wait a second.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, propping myself up on my arms, only to cringe at the sharp pain that shot up my left arm like a bolt of lightning. I sucked in a quick gulp of air, carefully lifting my shirtsleeve. When I saw the two vertical pinpricks, I wrinkled my brow. They looked like like bite marks. My face paled.

Bite marks! Oh, shit... "Where the hell am I?"

"Hn. I knew you would be waking soon. It was only a matter of time."

I turned to the direction of the voice. It was the man from before, Kabuto if I remember correctly, and he was sitting in a chair in a corner near the door opposite my bed. The room was dimly lit, by only two candles at my bedside, so he was mostly hidden in shadows.

"You're in Orochimaru's hideout, for lack of better word at the moment." he said smoothly, pushing his glasses up on his face with a swift, gentle motion. "I'm guessing that you were expecting something along the lines of a curse mark."

Truthfully, I thought of it, but I was seriously hoping that my thoughts were incorrect. I nodded slightly, brushing my fingers absently over the spot in question. Frankly, it HURT. "Ow! Ne...that hurt...!"

"Of course." was his flat reply. "It will be sore for a few days, so watch out for it."

"You call that sore?" I hissed between clenched teeth. "Gods, it hurts like hell!" I cooled off after a few seconds, sighing heavily. "Okay, but...why-"

"Do you not have a curse mark?" Kabuto cut me off, shifting somewhat in his chair. "That, I do not know. You'll have to ask him that yourself. That is, when the time comes."

"Oh." I said, wrinkling my brow. "Okay...that makes sense, I guess."

There was a moment of silence between us, but it wasn't as awkward as I would have thought it would be. Then I thought of something.

"Why were you watching me while I was unconscious?" I asked innocently, genuinely wanting an answer.

He hesitated, but answered, "Lord Orochimaru's orders." He then stood and opened the door. "Come. We need to get you cleaned up and into new clothes. You were out for longer than you think."

My eyes widened. "_What?_ How long _was_ I out?"

"Two days. Two and a half, actually, since it's nearly evening time now." He answered simply. "Now come." He beckoned for me and walked smoothly out into the hall.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and followed Kabuto out.

"Here," he said, handing me a kimono. It was fairly long, and looked as if it would fit me. From the bottom it was a deep purple with a white sakura pattern, that gently faded up to white, and had a sash the same deep purple. "You can wear this for now. I'll have some more clothes for you tomorrow."

I frowned it the piece of clothing. Not that I didn't like it, it's just that I don't like wearing those. Naruto seems to think differently, always buying them for me, saying that "They fit you so well, Ayame-chan!" but personally, I never favoured them much. I'd much rather wear pants, but if it's all I've got for now...

I took the kimono from Kabuto and thanked him.

"I'll be waiting for you out here." he said, leaning casually against the wall as I walked inside the large shower room.

"Hey, Kabuto-san?" I asked shyly as I came out of the shower room, sash in hand. "Can you...help me? I can't reach."

He nodded, not showing any particular emotion to counter my bashful one. He took the sash and gently wrapped it around my waist and tied it in a bow behind me.

"Thank-you." I said, admiring his handiwork.

"Don't mention it," he replied, starting down the hall. "Come. I need to show you where you'll be staying."

I followed him, and we walked in silence until something started to bother me. "Kabuto-san?"

"Please. Just Kabuto."

"Oh. Kabuto?"

He turned his head in my direction. "Yes?"

I stared down at the floor, trying to find the right wording for my question. "What am I doing here?" I paused, found a better way to say it. "I mean, why does Orochimaru need me? What could I possibly do for him? I mean, I've been here for two days, unconscious, and he hasn't killed me or seriously injured me...what good am I to him? I don't even know him. I've never even seen him!"

"What reasons are there for him _not_ to?" he countered.

"I...don't know." I answered. "There are many people after me. There have always been, for as long as I can remember, but...no one has ever told me why. Sarutobi-sensei never told me, and neither did Tsunade-sama."

"You mean, you really _don't_ know, do you?" asked Kabuto, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"No," I answered glumly. "I don't see why they would keep something like that from me. They said it was for my own good, but it can't be that bad...can it? What is so bad about me that they can't even _tell_ me?"

Kabuto hesitated. "I'm sorry, Ayame. I was also told not to tell you."

My face fell. Not him, too...

"But only because Orochimaru wants to tell you himself." He added. "And...it's not that bad. At least, I don't think so. He'll tell you when he feels you are ready to accept it."

"When will that be?"

"There's no telling that." he said with a sly smirk. "But my advice to you is to prove yourself to him, then he'll believe you're trustworthy enough."

_Prove myself to him? One of the greatest threats to Konoha? Gods, this is not good...I need to get out of here. But how? I don't even know where I am or how to get out in the first place. Maybe I should just play along for now._

"Oh." I murmured. "I guess I can wait. I'm in no real rush, and what you don't know never hurt you."

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_."


	5. Only Pleasure, Never Pain

**NOTE: **_Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm not a very consistent person, so please just bear with me! This chapter probably won't be very long, but it's long enough, I guess! I got this up kinda quickly so you wouldn't think I were dead. XP The next one will be up soon, I promise! I'm already working on it!_

**Chapter Five**:

I sang to myself, just a simple tune I make up as I go along, as I lay boredly on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I've been here with Orochimaru for a few weeks now, and there really _hasn't _been anything to do; except on the rare occasions when Kabuto makes me fight against Sasuke. Just to make things interesting sometimes, we fight to see who wins...lunch...dares...anything we come up with to keep each other entertained. Most of the time, Sasuke is training (or whatever he does) with Orochimaru, so I don't see him very often, making Kabuto my usual company. I aide him in off tasks, and he sometimes even teaches me some of his medical ninjutsu. We've grown to at least acquaintances, and I've even grown to—

My thoughts were interrupted by a relatively loud crash from the next room. That could only mean one thing; Uchiha is ticked off about something..._again_. Every so often, he goes in to fits of rage, growling and throwing things around. Or at least, that's what I've guessed from the sound of it. I never really felt the need to go over and investigate.

I really need to talk to Kabuto about getting another room. One far from earshot of Uchiha's. I growled, highly irritated, and stormed out into the hall. I banged as loudly as I could on his door, uncaring of any future complaints he would have. "Cool it, Uchiha! It's the third time this month, dammit!"

The din inside stopped after a few seconds. There were a few thuds, then the door opened, just wide enough to see his face. He had his Sharingan activated. His expression was menacing, but I didn't falter.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" I asked harshly. "I was enjoying a nice, quiet evening until you h-"

He shut the door in my face, without a word.

The nerve of him! No one shuts a door in Hikaru Ayame's face and gets away with it, dammit! "Hey, you little bastard! Open the goddamn door! _Now_!" I knew good and well that the Uchiha hated it when I called him "little" anything, let alone an insult such as that, but that was the purpose—to draw him out immediately to my wrath.

The door opened again, completely this time, and I was met with an even more pissed off Uchiha. "Here." he hissed at me, sticking his hand out. There was something in it...

A black ball of fur...that moved! Wait...there was a tail. And...a burgundy ribbon!

"Kikki!" I gasped, snatching her up and nuzzling her small nose. "How...where did you...why?"

"_Don't. Ask._" he growled harshly, shutting the door in my face once again. Due to my reunion with my little Kikki, I let it slide...for now, anyway.

"Hn. Well, that was weird." I mumbled to myself, miffed by the Uchiha's strange behaviour. Not that his usual behaviour wasn't strange.

"Ayame-chan," Kabuto called out my name from about ten feet down the hall. "Lord Orochimaru wishes you presence in his quarters. Follow me"

My eyes went wide. I'd been waiting on this for a while, and now I finally get it. "You mean I can finally..."

He nodded patiently, and motioned for me to hurry. "Leave your cat in your room. I'm sure that it will be fine."

"Okay." I did as he asked, setting her down on my bed and kissing her small, furry head goodbye once again. I closed the door behind myself so she wouldn't wander out and get lost.

We walked side by side, but I was slightly behind him, allowing him to lead me down the many corridors. Most of them were still foreign, and I definitely didn't know where Orochimaru's room was. We finally stopped before two gigantic wooden doors. I was dumbstruck at their beautifully ornate carvings. Then, my heart sank as a stab of fear sank in.

I felt something...a strong force, coming from behind those doors, and it felt strange. I have no recollection of that presence, but something buzzing in the back of my head told me I did, and it was drawing me into it.

Kabuto pushed them open with what seemed like no effort at all. He led me inside a room that was pretty dark, despite the candles at about ten foot intervals around the large perimeter. There was a tall-backed chair on the center, cradling a largely shadowed figure. The only things seen of the figure was the entrancing yellow-orange eyes. They were sharp and somewhat reptilian, and I was caught in their gaze. No matter how hard I tried to force myself to, I just couldn't look away.

I heard the deep sound of the doors closing, and my breath caught in my throat. _Please say he didn't leave me alone in here!_

"Ayame," the figure, obviously Orochimaru, called out to me, his voice smooth as my name rolled of his tongue. A wave of indescribable emotion and feeling crashed into me. It was fear, curiosity, calm, and something else I couldn't quite place all rolled into one. It was overwhelming. "Do you remember?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. His presence was intimidating, even from the distance I was at. And on top of that, that force was drawing me to him. _Move,_ it told me. _Go to him. You _need_ him. Go. _I wanted to—oh, Gods, I wanted to! But my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen to that spot.

Orochimaru laughed a deep, smooth laugh that sounded like sweet music to my ears. It was beautiful. It entranced me. "Come, Ayame."

I complied; slowly and hesitantly, though inwardly I wanted nothing but to run to him, embrace him... I stopped a few feet from his chair. Without a word or sound, he stood and closed the distance between us. His hand gently brushed my cheek, and my heart was racing, its beats like thunder in my ears. _What's happening to me?_

"Ah, my sweet Ayame," he said, almost sweetly, it that same hypnotic voice. His eyes roamed over me, but not in a provocative way. It looked as if he was surveying me, summing me up in his mind. "How long I have waited to have you in my possession again."

A deep blush came to my cheeks. _What does he mean, _again_?_

He tsk-tsked, shaking his head slightly. "It's a shame you don't remember any of our past together. You were so powerful...and did a great deal to help me, but that's fine. We can just start over again." He cupped my chin in his hand, bringing my face closer to his own. I stiffened, and it was probably visible to him, since he smirked when I did. "Relax, Ayame." Orochimaru almost purred, leaning in and placing his face beside mine, his lips grazing my jawline. "I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, that's the furthest thing from my mind. I would never hurt you."

I didn't exactly know how to react to that, but it somehow pleased me to know I meant enough to him for him to say that. It gave me the sense of security that I desperately needed at that moment, and I fell for it—for him—faster than I would have liked.

"You are special, Ayame. You are to always be at my side, for you are bound to me. Almost everything I am, you are. You are my greatest accomplishment!" His tongue trailed my neck, and I whimpered at the new, unexpected sensation. He hummed, amused at my reaction. "It seems like I will have to familiarize you with my touch again."

My eyes widened. If I wasn't scared before, I definitely was now. Just the way he said that made me nervous. He saw it, and smiled smoothly. "You have no reason to worry, my sweet little Ayame. I know you aren't accustomed just yet, so I won't push you."

His tongue assaulted my neck and jawline, occasionally sucking and nipping in some places, until my face was flushed, and my skin bruised lightly. I tried to keep as quiet as possible, but it was a futile attempt; he was obviously going for a reaction from me, and I obviously supplied it. When Orochimaru finally stopped, his face was next to mine, his breath tickling my ear.

"How was that, little Ayame?" he crooned, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't force myself to answer, so I blushed and attempted to look away. "Ah-ah, don't turn away." He looked me in the eyes and held my face to his with a finger. "If you liked it, just say so. Nothing will happen if you do or don't—at least, not yet—I'm just curious."

My voice was failing me miserably at that moment, and it was really starting to annoy me. In truth, I did like it, but...I was much too shy to say so. I always was about these sort of things. Tough and outspoken any other time, but when someone gets too close, or says a few hot things to me, I turn into Hinata! All I could do was meekly nod my head.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow. "Is that a nod for you liked it, or a nod for you didn't?"

"I...liked it..."

"That's good," he said, an expression coming to his face that I can only describe as devious and somewhat seductive. "You are very dear to me, Ayame. Would you also hold me as dear and join me...again? I can promise that I would only bring pleasure to you, never pain."

He took my chin in his hand and lightly kissed my forehead, trailing more down to my cheek. My mind went completely blank for a couple of seconds, the only thing registering is the feel of his cool lips against my skin. His thumb brushed my cheek, and my mind mostly returned.

"Will you join me, dear Ayame?" he asked again.

I was caught in the glance of his hypnotizing eyes once again, and I was struck with a feeling of longing that slowly began to eat away at my resolve. I longed for his presence, I longed for his touch, I longed for _him_, and saying no to what I wanted more at that moment than the air I was breathing seemed insane. I had to have him. I _will_ have him.

"I will join you, Orochimaru-san."


End file.
